Now that she's gone
by fabricjumper
Summary: The fairy tail guild has been rather depressed ever since Flynn had arrived and were even more so when he starts to ask of his late mother. [One-shot]
**WARNING** : **I have only seen a bit of season two (like to episode 10 or something) and I've heard of a lot of future stuff happen in it so if this doesn't exactly fit then this is why.**

"What was mommy like?" A boy of the age of eight asked the the heavily armored woman who was supposed to babysit him. Erza simply sighed and with a sad smile she ruffled the boy's blonde hair. The boy pulled his face into a pout as he brushed her hand off.

"Fine I'll just ask Gray then!" And with that he headed across the guild to another table where the ice-wizard sat, eyes burning holes into a piece of half-eaten bread of which he held. Juvia sat next to him, being uncharacteristically quiet. Actually, the whole guild had been rather toned down and hushed since the little boy had been dropped off.

"Gray, what was mommy-?" Gray shoved the piece of bread into the boy's mouth before he could finish and stormed out angrily. Juvia shot a sympathetic smile towards the confused child.

"Juvia is sorry about that but Juvia only wishes to point out that it was because you looked a lot like… her. So… Juvia wants you to forgive Gray-sama please." With that, Juvia took off after Gray leaving the boy alone once again. The boy spat out the bread, not having inherited his father's large appetite. He slumped down into the seat that Gray had sat at and slammed his head against the tabletop in frustration.

"Flynn what's wrong?" Levy asked with concern clearly outlined in her voice. The blonde boy otherwise known as 'Flynn" glanced up at the blue haired girl who sat across from him and slammed his head against the tabletop again. His hands curled into fists as he mumbled something about Gray being an absolute baka before he gave a reply.

"Levy, no one is answering my question."

"What is it?" Levy asked which caused Flynn to lift his head again.

"What was mommy like?"

Levy gave no answer as she stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. The boy had often asked of this question, especially on this specific day. He'd never actually gotten an answer since it was too difficult for all of them to speak of or even remember… her. Even Natsu sought to avoid the subject when around the others. 5 years hadn't done much to heal that tragic incident. When Levy's head came down again there were tears in her eyes.

"She… was a very kind person…especially to her spirits…" Levy began quietly. Flynn's face melted into confusion causing Levy realize that Flynn had been too young to remember something like that.

"The spirits were like… actually they were really close friends to your mother." She added quickly before she went on, her face growing more animated and bright as she described the happy memories.

"...and even though she was actually from a family of high status she frankly didn't act like it… I actually thought she was joking when I'd first heard of it." Levy giggled to herself a bit as she added, "I mean, her signature weapon was a whip and she rarely wore a dress like a real lady would."

"Really? That sounds cool!"

"Of course, it's a weapon from the spirit world! She told me that she once even took out this giant octopus thing back in Edolas with that thing. She was also strong, magic-wise as well. Even after disappearing for seven-years she was able to catch up upon magic pretty fast… but I guess it was due to a special spell she had to endure (not that she wasn't strong to start out). She was also a writer and she had been working on this story. She even told me that I could edit it when she was done-"

Levy froze as she realized what she said. The manuscript would never be finished now. Suddenly she broke down into sobs as she struggled to choke out words.

"Sh-she was… she was th-the…greatest friend… that I… I…"

"Levy, don't force yourself." Mirajane whispered as she embraced the crying girl. Wendy also joined in with comforting Levy, which was rather difficult since she seemed to be on the verge of tears as well. By now most of the guild had gathered around the table. They had listened intently to the tales of their comrade with tears in their eyes. Flynn looked around at the sad faces and calmly climbed onto the table.

"Thank you everyone." He announced, catching everyone's attention. Flynn reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture of a woman with blonde hair and a smile that was as luminous as the sun itself. He stared at the picture (it was a rather well-drawn portrait) for a bit before turning it to face the guild. Immediately, all gazes were adverted to look anywhere but the portrait.

"Before, all I knew of mommy was this picture and what daddy said… but I'd never heard from all of you…and I'm happy that I did because now it seems like I almost actually knew her." Said Flynn softly as he spoke of the mother he never knew.

"I think I now know how awesome mommy must've been since you all really do care about her. I know she's very happy to have friends like you all!" He added with a grin.

That was right before he took a step forward and tripped (on a banana peel that had been conveniently placed there), falling off the table. His face was smushed against the floor as the entire Fairy tale gradually exploded into laughter.

"What man does a manly speech like that and then slips on a banana peel like a man?!" Elfman sputtered between chuckles. Flynn in turn crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oi, Flynn!" Came a voice from the doorway. Flynn's face lit up at the sight of his father who stood with the freshly brought flowers he'd just gone out to buy with Happy. Happy had made it clear long ago to Flynn that he was also part of the family and Flynn had accepted that.

"So are you coming?" Natsu called with a broad smile. "We can't keep mommy waiting can we? She is very impatient you know."

"Aye sir, she is scary when we make her wait too long!" Happy noted just as Flynn rushed over and grabbed the flying cat by the tail.

"Don't talk like that about mommy." Flynn said with a small glare as the cat struggled to free himself, lifting Flynn off the ground in the process. Natsu chuckled as he plucked his son from the air and slung the boy over his shoulders. Even though this was the day she had passed away he had to keep the smile on for his son's, his wife's, and even for his own sake.

Natsu turned his eyes to the sky as he started making his way to the graveyard with Happy in tow and a laughing Flynn on his shoulders. Unknownst to Flynn, he had actually arrived around the time Gray had stormed out so in the end he'd heard everything.

Tears threatened to fall down Natsu's cheeks as he whispered something inaudible to everyone but himself and the clear blue sky.

"He's a lot like you Luce… he really is."


End file.
